The contract provides for maintenance of a colony of approximately 40 strains of inbred mice by strict pedigreed brother-sister matings, breeding and developing new congenic mouse strains, making selective crosses and backcrosses between these strains, producing antisera by immunization between these strains, and performing quality control testing by serology and skin grafting of pedigreed animals in the colony.